


Han Jisung's Legs

by inariwife



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha au, Comeplay, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, creepshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariwife/pseuds/inariwife
Summary: Chan loves legs. Jisung has great legs.Chan loves Jisung’s legs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Han Jisung's Legs

Chan had a leg fetish.

He had never been particularly worried about it. He liked what he liked, and there were worse fetishes to have - just ask Changbin.

For almost as long as he could remember, Chan had been getting off to legs. While the boys in his class argued about whether they were ass guys or boob guys, Chan didn’t care either way: he was always looking at her legs.

And by the by, Chan realised that sex really didn’t matter when it came to legs. If they were smooth, if they were long, if they were slender, if they were  _ legs _ \- Chan liked them.

Chan thought he might have had one of the most extensive collections of pictures of legs in history. Having started it when he was a teenager in school, he now had several hard drives full of pictures and videos of beautiful legs. Celebrities legs, idols legs, models legs, adult film stars legs, even random nobody’s legs that Chan saw and liked; he had them all, and more.

He organised them carefully: based on outfit, based on how much leg was showing, based on the type of shoe, based on whether they were wearing socks or stockings or tights. He had a whole hard drive dedicated to fishnets!

So, when Chan had first met Han Jisung, new JYP trainee at the time, several years ago now, the first thing he had noticed about him was his legs. Like a moth to a flame, Chan’s eyes had been drawn to slim legs in skinny jeans and chunky black boots, before he had time to register the other boy’s big dark eyes and uncanny resemblance to a squirrel.

That very night, Chan’s head had been full of a certain adorable pair of legs during his “private stress relief time”.

Since then, with years of working together and forming 3racha with Changbin under their belt, Chan had gotten to know Jisung, his talents, his little quirks and his unique personality very deeply, and Chan would certainly call Jisung one of his best friends.

And since then, Chan has only become more and more convinced that Jisung has the best legs in the world - and he, of all people, would know! Living and working with Jisung means that he’s seen his legs every day, all day, in endless items of clothing (Chan could have kissed the stylist who put Jisung in shorts and socks for one of their stages), and every possible position.

Unfortunately, although Chan’s conscience wasn’t necessarily completely comfortable with using his best friend’s legs as fap material, Chan’s libido definitely didn’t seem to have any problem with it whatsoever. Alone in bed or in the shower, away from prying eyes, Chan indulged in all of his favourite fantasies that revolved around his best bro’s legs, and the various things Chan would like to do to them.

He figured, well, it was all in his head. Not harming or hurting anybody. Jisung would never know - certainly Chan never planned on  _ telling _ him!

So, while there was a little guilt, Chan didn’t let it eat him  _ too _ much. He still respected Jisung as a person and as a friend, and besides… it just felt  _ so _ good. Chan really didn’t think anything could match the thrill he felt when he imagined spreading his little squirrel partner’s legs. Nothing that felt that fucking good could be wrong, right? At least, that was Chan’s story, and he was sticking to it.

It was inevitable, really, then, when Chan started collecting pictures of Jisung’s legs.

His collection just wouldn’t be complete without  _ those  _ legs. And Chan didn’t like using just his imagination when he got off - he liked having visual aid to “help him along”. He’d always been that way. Why not, right? If he was going to get off to his best friend, he might as well do it properly.

And it wasn’t like he had naked pictures on there! At first, it was all just pictures he could find on the internet - fansite pictures, media pictures. Chan scoured the internet for all the pictures that showcased Jisung’s legs best. And if he rubbed his dick raw to the thought of licking them all over afterwards, well, who was counting?! He was a healthy, red-blooded man with needs!

Anyway, once Chan had collected seemingly every public photo of Jisung’s legs in existence, he started thinking how nice it would be if he had some personal photos. Private photos. Photos that were exclusive to his collection. It excited Chan to think he could have his own snapshots of Jisung’s legs, all to himself - maybe it felt a little more illicit than collecting photos online, but Chan tamped down his misgivings in favour of giving in to temptation.

So Chan started perfecting the art of taking subtle photos with his phone camera.

And when Chan first took a secret photo of Jisung’s legs for himself, carefully snapped from behind Jisung’s back while they were walking home from a trip to the convenience store and Jisung had been wearing a particularly tight-fitting pair of ripped black jeans - the thrill Chan felt told him he could easily get addicted to this.

Sneaking photos of Jisung’s legs as they lounged around the dorm together became a much-loved pastime of Chan’s. He’d snapped one of his best on a sticky summer day - Jisung, who was wearing shorts that day, had been eating ramen at the table tapping away on his own phone, and Chan ignored his own bowl of ramen in favour of surreptitiously positioning his phone between his own legs underneath the table. The photo of Jisung’s almost completely bare legs, crossed under the table with his thighs squished on the chair and his feet adorably pressed together, had turned out great. Chan had had a lot of “good times” with just that photo and a tub of baby lotion.

Gradually, Chan’s hard drives began filling up with only his personal photos of Jisung. Why look elsewhere, when Chan had the perfect legs right under his nose? Now, for Chan, nothing else scratched that particular itch like Jisung did. As time went by, it got to the point where Chan wasn’t even sure when he had last got off  _ without _ thinking of Jisung, without using his personal collection.

And yet, he still didn’t let it affect their relationship. He, himself, always acted normal around Jisung, and of course Jisung had no idea any of this was going on at all, so there were no problems there. Chan loved the kid, not just for his legs, and would never want to do anything to hurt or upset him, or lose him as a friend.

Or at least, that was always the plan. But Chan really should have known that it would catch up with him sooner or later.

At first, Chan was always very careful. Meticulous.

He would always clear all photos off his phone and onto his computer each day, and he still wouldn’t let anyone look at his phone, ever, just in case. He always kept his PC password-protected and his hard drives tucked away in a locked drawer. He never left his laptop unattended in the common areas.

But then, Chan got a little complacent. Neither Jisung or Changbin seemed interested in looking at whatever was on his computers, and he pretty much always had his phone either in his pocket or plugged in on his nightstand in his own room. It had been months, and not even an inkling of a possibility of getting caught.

Chan was confident he had nothing to worry about. This particular proclivity would remain Chan’s own little secret forever.

Right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On a day much like any other, Chan had arrived home from the studio to find the place oddly quiet. Neither Jisung or Changbin were in the living room/kitchen area, so Chan supposed they must be in their rooms.

After toeing off his shoes in the hallway and dropping his backpack on the sofa, he went to the kitchen to grab an apple before heading to his own room.

Except, upon opening his door, he found that Jisung was not, as he assumed, in his room. Jisung was in  _ Chan’s _ room, and Jisung was at  _ Chan’s _ desk, and Jisung was using  _ Chan’s _ laptop, and Chan could clearly see open on the screen rows upon rows of photos of Jisung’s legs.

Jisung jumped about a foot off Chan’s desk chair when he heard the door opening. ‘Chan?’

Chan, meanwhile, was frozen to the spot and feeling like a bucket of ice water had just been poured down his back.

For a few excruciating moments, they just stared at each other.

Chan’s mind was going a mile a minute. He’d just caught Jisung red-handed, catching  _ him _ red-handed. All these months of sneaking around and being careful had just been flushed down the drain, Jisung was staring at him with unreadable round eyes, and Chan found he had no idea of what to even say or where to even start.

Eventually, Jisung took a deep breath. ‘Chan-’

Chan forced himself to say something,  _ anything _ . ‘I can explain,’ was what came out, which,  _ really, Chan? _ “I can explain”? Chan clamped his mouth shut again, to avoid saying something else equally stupid like “it’s not what it looks like”.

Jisung eyed him dubiously, and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. ‘I think we need to talk.’

Chan sighed, tried to steady his skittering heart. ‘I guess we do.’ He slowly sat down on his bed next to the desk, abandoning his apple forlornly beside him.

There was another moment of awkward silence, and then Chan opened his mouth, but at the same time Jisung cleared his throat, and Chan stopped short.

‘I guess,’ Jisung began, looking down at his own fingers instead of at Chan. ‘The question I wanna ask is, uh, w- _ why _ exactly do you have all these pi-’ he tripped over his words, ‘pictures of me?’ He chewed on his bottom lip.

Chan despaired. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said, quickly, quietly.

After yet another pause, Jisung said, ‘Why’re you sorry?’

‘Look…’ Chan tried to gather his courage. At this point, he owed Jisung an explanation. ‘I  _ really  _ like your legs,’ he forced out in a rush.

Jisung blinked down at his own fingers.

‘But I swear,’ Chan continued urgently, ‘that doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of my best friends. I wasn’t trying to disrespect you, or, or be a fucking creep, I’m not - I’m not a  _ pervert _ , I just… I really love your legs,  _ so _ much, I couldn’t help it…’

Chan trailed off, unsure of whether he was making things better or worse.

Suddenly, Jisung laughed. He looked up, finally meeting Chan’s eye, and grinned like he was expecting Chan to shout “April Fools”.

‘So, dude, what you’re saying is,’ Jisung said, mirth in his voice, ‘is that this is like… Chan, are you saying this is your, what, fucking spank bank?’ The teasing lilt in Jisung’s voice seemed to imply that he was waiting for Chan to deny it.

Chan looked away, felt his face grow hotter than lava, and buried it into his hands with a groan. He felt gross, and had no doubt that Jisung agreed.

Jisung was quiet.

‘I’m sorry,’ Chan said again, muffled into his hands this time.

He heard Jisung shifting, and then the bed felt the bed dip as he climbed onto the bed next to Chan. Chan stubbornly kept his head in his hands, feeling like he wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up so he could fall to the centre of the Earth and die. Had he really ruined everything they had built throughout the past years, over his stupid dick?

Jisung laughed again, beside him, a little breathy. ‘My legs, huh?’

Chan rubs at his forehead, shaky. ‘Please, don’t. I’m sorry. I know this is so weird and disgusting for you. I’ll never do it again, I promise.’

Jisung hummed. Chan heard the bed shift again, and then suddenly felt Jisung’s side pressing up against him, too warm in the already uncomfortable heat of the room.

Chan froze rigid, every hair on his body standing on end.

‘What do you like about them?’ Jisung asked in a low voice, pressing his leg harder into Chan’s.

Chan gulped; he felt like he could feel his Adam’s apple in his throat. What was happening?

‘D-don’t. Jisung...’

‘Tell me,’ Jisung demanded.

Chan’s next breath was shuddery. ‘I… they’re small.’

‘Small?’ Jisung repeated, a little incredulously. He shifted his thigh, rubbing it against Chan.

‘They’re slender,’ Chan breathed out. ‘The way they’re long and slim. Th-they’re so cute. And s-smooth. I love how they kind of look like they’re going to collapse under your weight at any second. W-when you walk, your legs look unsteady, like Bambi…’ Chan took another breath; he was beginning to feel a little hot and bothered, his skin prickling all over with the humiliation of what he was admitting to. ‘I want to s-see them trembling and shaking.’

Jisung breathed out onto the shell of Chan’s ear. Somehow, over the course of Chan’s rambling, he had shuffled close enough for his dark hair to be tickling the side of Chan’s head.

‘You like them that much, huh?’ Jisung asked, voice still a little teasing.

Chan nodded into his hands.

Then, Jisung twisted on the bed and threw his legs over Chan’s lap. His thighs landed directly on top of Chan’s dick, and Chan sucked in a sharp breath, his head snapping up to finally look up at Jisung again.

There were spots of red high on Jisung’s cheekbones; his eyes were hooded, lips glistening and slightly wet as if he’d been moistening them with his tongue.

‘J-Ji…’ Still struggling to breathe steadily, Chan dropped eye contact with Jisung and looked down at his own lap, at where Jisung’s thin, sweatpant-clad legs were thrown over him; the very same legs that Chan had been getting off to for literal  _ years _ .

To say Chan got hard fast was an understatement; it was more like  _ instant _ , and already throbbing like he could burst without even touching himself.

Jisung’s eyes were bright - no doubt he could  _ feel _ exactly what was happening to Chan under his thighs. ‘You can touch them,’ he told Chan quietly, his tongue poking into the corner of his mouth.

Chan shuddered. ‘Wh- huh?’

‘My legs,’ Jisung said, a little more firmly. ‘Touch them.’

Chan peered at Jisung’s face, and he stared defiantly back. Feeling like he was about to choke on his tongue, Chan looked back at the legs on his lap and hesitantly brought a shaky hand up to them. He spread his palm over one of Jisung’s thighs first; it was warm - Chan pressed a little harder and felt its softness under his fingers. He started to pet Jisung’s leg slowly, running his hand over the whole length of his thigh, and then switched to the other to repeat the motion, smoothing down the fabric of his grey sweatpants.

Jisung sighed, flexing his leg on top of Chan’s dick.

‘Fuck…’ Chan cursed under his breath, bringing his other hand up so he could run both of them all the way along Jisung’s leg. Jisung’s breath hitched when Chan ran his hands over his knee - probably a little ticklish. Chan caressed the bare skin on Jisung’s ankle bone gently, using his thumb, rubbing circles into it.

His tanned caramel skin was so smooth, touching it felt so good. Chan burned with the desire to see more, touch more. He never imagined he’d actually have these legs on top of him  _ and _ be allowed to touch them - so sue him if he was feeling a little greedy.

‘Chan…’ Jisung said softly as Chan traversed his path back up to Jisung’s thighs again, gently squeezing at the flesh under the material. Then, carefully watching Jisung’s flushed face, Chan hooked a finger into Jisung’s waistband.

‘Can I…?’

Jisung bit his lip, then licked it apprehensively, and then nodded.

Heart thudding, Chan began pulling Jisung’s sweats off, Jisung helping out by lifting his thin hips. Chan honest-to-God thought he felt his dick jump as he peeled the fabric off and revealed, inch by inch, Jisung’s slender legs in their entirety. His lower belly was swooping like he was on a rollercoaster, and when he looked up and saw the unmistakable shape of Jisung’s own cock, hard and creating a small bulge in his black boxers, Chan really thought he could come right there.

‘Here,’ Chan muttered, repositioning them on the bed slightly so that he was in between Jisung’s legs. Jisung obliged easily, throwing his legs either side of Chan’s waist. Chan resumed running his hands over Jisung’s now naked legs, watching in fascination as Jisung’s dick twitched whenever he passed over a sensitive spot. He seemed especially sensitive on the back of the knee, and right on the inner thigh, where the flesh of his leg dipped a little below the curve of his ass. When Chan dug his thumbs in there, Jisung couldn’t hold back a moan, choked out through gritted teeth.

Somewhere along the way, Chan found the presence of mind to reach down, unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, providing some relief on his own hard-on where it was pressed up against the front of his underwear.

He didn’t know if he’d ever been so turned on, it was almost to the point of pain, and he longed to take his dick out and feel if the silk of Jisung’s legs would feel as good against it as he imagined, but…

Chan’s eyes snapped up, taking in Jisung’s flushed skin, messy hair, his heaving chest under the material of his baggy black sweatshirt.

‘Jisung,’ Chan said, ignoring the way his own voice came out wrecked. ‘Can I… c-come on you?’

Jisung’s hands came up to grip at Chan’s forearms, and his flush travelled down to his neck. Chan stared at him, trying his best to look imploring.

‘Yes,’ Jisung whispered at last.

Chan only managed to hold back a resulting moan through sheer unwillingness to be humiliated any more that day. Before he knew it, his own dick was out and in his hand; Jisung stared at it and his legs clenched nervously around Chan’s middle.

Chan, now uncaring of how weird or pervy he looked or really anything apart from Jisung’s tanned legs spread on his lap, pressed the swollen head of his cock against Jisung’s inner thigh and groaned aloud. The hot, silky skin felt like heaven, and he used his thumb to press his cock in harder, spreading a sticky bead of precum into Jisung’s skin.

Jisung’s breath sped up, and he reached down to cover his own bulge with his hand. He rutted against it as Chan began thrusting against his thigh, rubbing more erratically as he became more and more excited.

Chan moved his hands to the underside of Jisung’s thin thighs, pushing what little soft flesh there was there together, and moaned again at the feeling. He pressed his cockhead to the small gap in the middle, and then looked up. ‘This OK?’

Jisung’s big eyes were impossibly dark as he nodded.

Chan thanked whatever he had done in his past life to deserve this, and then thrusted forward.

As he began to fuck Jisung’s thighs in earnest, his hands tightened, creating little indents in the skin with his fingers. Almost hard enough to leave marks, and the thought drove him crazy. Below him, Jisung whined and shuddered against his own hand, his eyes fluttering shut.

‘I’m close,’ Chan said, and Jisung squeezed his legs against him, pulling a choked moan from Chan’s lips. ‘F-fuck.’

Chan thrusted harder, faster, going at exactly the pace he liked. He felt like he’d been on edge for ages, and now he was hurtling past the point of no return. His cock jerked in his own grip, and he cried out once again as his orgasm hit. Jisung tightened his legs again, milking him through it, streams of white come hitting his thighs, his boxers, his stomach.

Still sensitive and twitching from the orgasm, Chan stared at the way the white streaks painted Jisung’s honey-coloured thighs; he let go of one of Jisung’s legs and reached out, running his fingers through the mess and then rubbing it into Jisung’s skin.

The words were out of Chan’s mouth before he had consciously thought them - ‘Ji, can I take a photo?’ He  _ had _ to preserve this moment. He had to add it to his collection. Jisung’s legs looked better than ever marked with his come.

Jisung tossed his head, still clearly aroused. ‘ _ Yes _ , just hurry up,’ he said.

He didn’t have to tell Chan twice. He took his phone out of his back pocket, opening up his camera app so he could snap several pictures of Jisung’s debauched legs, wide open, sweaty and trembling. He was going to have fap material for the next  _ decade _ .

‘Chan,’ Jisung said, pitifully. Chan snapped out of his reverie enough to drop his phone and reach up and into Jisung’s boxers, knocking his own hand out of the way so he could take Jisung’s cock into his gentle fingers. It took almost nothing to make Jisung come, arching his back and whining under Chan’s touch. Chan slipped a finger through Jisung’s own wet come on his stomach and chest, pressing it in, just a little.

Several moments of silence followed. They each caught their breath, and Chan watched Jisung lay on the bed with his eyes closed. Worry began to creep back into his mind. What was he thinking? Did he hate him? Had Chan fucked up their relationship forever?

Then, Jisung sat up suddenly, and threw himself onto Chan, snuggling into his arms. He was small, warm, and smelt familiar. Chan’s worries slowly ebbed away like the evening tide.

‘We’re still besties, right?’ Chan asked.

He felt Jisung smile against his shoulder, little body shaking with suppressed laughter. ‘We’re still besties,’ he confirmed quietly.

Chan smiled, moving his arms to envelop his best friend in a bear hug.

Unfortunately, their moment of peace was interrupted by a very angry sounding banging on the wall. Jisung’s head popped up, and he and Chan stared guiltily at each other.

‘I can’t believe you guys are fucking in there,’ yelled Changbin’s voice, muffled, from his own room. ‘While I’m right fucking here! Couldn’t you at least put on some fucking music or something? I fucking swear to God Chan-’


End file.
